Darkness into Light, Chaos into Order
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: A new power has arisen in the Earth Kingdom. Now he brings disturbing new ideals to the Post War World. Storyline based off of doctor anthony's Darkness into Light story. Read that first. Zutara, Maing, Junlo.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story that doctor anthony asked me to write, supplementing his Darkness into Light story. None of it will make sense unless you read Darkness into Light first. And remember, this is only my take of what will happen.

* * *

**"**What the hell is he thinking?"**

**Fire Lord Zuko on the Earth Kingdom's Ambassador.

* * *

****Darkness into Light, Chaos into Order**

**The New Ambassador

* * *

Fire Nation Capital, Peace Conference Chambers**

**General POV **

The mood of the chambers turns from one of boredom, to one of confusion as the Earth Kingdom officials arrive. Much of their surprise owes to the fact that is not the Earth King Kuei who leads them, but a stranger in dark red and obsidian robes. At his belt, out of respect for the other officials, is the crimson red mask that would normally have adorned his face. When he and the other men take their seat, he speaks in a clear tone, one that suggests he is from the outer colonies, not Ba Sing Se proper.

"I apologize, gentlemen, ladies. Kuei has decided that his time is better spent caring for his, erh, friend. For this last session of the Conference, I will be filling in for him." The man informs them, shocking everyone at the utterly callous way he referred to Kuei.

Toph, naturally, could not help but burst out laughing. "He's got balls, I will grant him that, whoever he is."

The man grants her his most dazzling smile, even though it is a useless gesture. "Thank you, Miss Toph, for the compliment. Now, where are my manners? I am Hua Ley. I apologize for not introducing myself to you all sooner then this." He gives a bow, which is mocking to most of the people situated at the table, but genuine when given to Kalo, Toph, Zuko, and Katara.

Aang shrugs it off. "No matter. We are done with the treaty anyway. All this meeting was to be for was for anyone to propose any last minutes additions. Does anyone have any?" When the room remains silent, he smiles. "Good. Then, I think we shall…"

"Not so fast, Avatar." Hua Ley interrupts, his voice acquiring a slightly acidic tone at the word Avatar. "I have two proposals that I wish to add to the Treaty before it is signed tomorrow."

Aang blinks, caught off guard by the hostility in Hua Ley's voice. Fortunately, Kalo intercedes for the young Airbender. "What are your proposals, Lord Ley?"

Hua turns to Kalo, and actually smiles. This takes Kalo by surprise, but he hides it well. "My two proposals are simple. The first is a clause guaranteeing the release of Lady Mai into Earth Kingdom custody for her, "war crimes" against the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se, and one noble." Hua states, though he sneers slightly at the end.

Around the room, there is a thick silence as Mai looks down at the table, ashamed of her actions during the occupation of Ba Sing Se. Her brother, however, gazes upon Hua with the same penetrating gaze he had given Ka Chein, right before he had stabbed the Dragon Emperor through the heart.

"Mai is a hero. She fought Ka Chein! She was partly responsible for his demise! How dare you bring this, this, mockery to this Conference!!" Kalo roars with rage, his green flame exploding from his hands and feet.

But Hua is unfazed. He merely waits for Kalo to finish before continuing. "Kuei wants retribution for injuries done to his favorite noble. Personally, I want to give her a medal for what she did to that so called "Lord." Hua explains, defusing the tension between him and Kalo.

At this, Mai looks up into Hua's eyes. "What man did I hurt do badly that the Earth King would risk the peace to get at me?"

Hua glances across to the other officials, and shifts uncomfortably. "It's not a man. And it's not a human." He states.

Mai blinks, than blurts out incredulously, "The Bear?"

Hua sighs, and rubs his temples. "Yes. Kuei loves that stupid beast more then his own kingdom. And here I am, stuck with the duty of trying to appease Kuei and keep the peace. All for a damn bear." He growls. He then glances at Aang and Kalo. "I will compromise with you now so we can move on. Deal?" At their nods, he points to Mai. "Since she is a "war criminal", I suggest we hand her over to an impartial judge. For argument's sake, we will pick the Avatar. Agreed?" At the nodding of heads, Hua sighs again, this time in relief. "Thank the One God. Now we can get to the second proposal."

"And what might that be?" Zuko ask, curious to see what else the Earth Kingdom wanted.

This time, Hua directs an aid to pass out sheets of paper. As the paper is passed out, horrified gasps and spluttering of rage can be heard as the information is digested.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aang blurts out, jumping up from his seat.

Hua merely regards him as the insect he is. "Sit down, Avatar. I would not want you to get too angry and disappear for another hundred years." Hua's cutting remark is almost enough to send Aang leaping at his throat, but Mai pulls him back, whispering in his ears that he needs to calm down. He listens, and sits back in his seat, glaring at Hua Ley.

Hua smirks at this, taking a perverse pleasure from angering the Avatar, then returns his attention to the group. "So, what do think, Councilmen and women? I have laid out what will be a workable, and infinitely more efficient system of justice in those papers. But please, I am not asking that we make a vote today. Let us adjourn for a few weeks so you can think it over." Hua suggests.

Unfortunately, the rest of the Council is not interested. With almost a unanimous cry, they denounce the plan. But instead of being angry, Hua shrugs. "Then so be it. When you tire of relying on the Avatars, and their unpredictability, contact me. You will know where to find me." Then without another word, he leaves, to the stunned silence of the Conference Hall.

* * *

**doctor Anthony's story will be split over several chapters. Next one will be about Hua Ley and Kalo, and you will find out what exactly Hua suggested in those papers.****.**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


	2. The Pain of the Past

"**He is damaged, oh so damaged."**

**Kalo on Hua Ley.**

* * *

**Darkness into Light, Chaos into Order**

**The Pain of the Past**

* * *

**Fire Nation Palace**

**General POV **

"Lord Ley!" Kalo calls out in the deserted hallway. Hua Ley stops, and turns to Kalo, seemingly glad to see that Kalo had come after him.

"Yes, Lord Kalo? How may I help you?" Hua Ley asks, already guessing what Kalo wants.

"I just wanted to thank you. You could have made an issue of Mai's involvement in the capture of Ba Sing Se, but you didn't. So, thank you." Kalo's gaze then becomes hard. "Now, tell me what the hell was your game back there."

Kalo had thought Hua would take offense at his tone. Instead, Hua throws his head back and bellows. "Oh, Lord Kalo, we are more alike than you can possibly imagine. Come, walk with me." Hua gestures with his right hand, pointing down another deserted corridor.

Kalo pauses for an instant, then nods. "Very well."

The two start walking, and are silent for some time. Then, Hua speaks up. "Before I explain myself, I would like your opinion on my proposal." Hua requests.

"It is a radical plan that is, in my opinion, too much, especially so soon after the war. To strip Aang of his Avatar Spirit, imprison him on charges of dereliction of duty, and replace him with a multinational force of benders and warriors under the jurisdiction of a council elected by the rulers of the Three Nations is a giant leap forward. It would be unworkable, and would collapse in on itself in less then a year. But, I respect your conviction in bringing it before the Council like that."

Hua nods, and grins. "I appreciate your candor, Kalo. But, let me explain myself. First off, the Avatar deserves to be tried on charges of dereliction of duty. He abandoned his post. If it is his duty to keep the balance of the world, whatever the hell that means, then he is guilty of all the deaths that the war caused."

"There were extenuating circumstances." Kalo defends his pupil, though it is a weak excuse, even to his ears.

Hua snorts at this. "Do not make excuses for him Kalo. Quite frankly, it is beneath you. I know why he ran away. I saw it with my own eyes."

This takes Kalo by surprise. "How could you have witnessed that? It happened over a hundred years ago."

Hua smirks at this, than grimaces as his small pebbles fall from his eyes. Hua grits his teeth as pain floods his body, igniting it like he is on fire. After a minute, Hua looks up, and Kalo stares into blood red eyes that had been a bright emerald green not a moment ago.

"You are not the only one who has been touched by the supernatural, Kalo. I too have paid a heavy price for my powers." Hua speaks, but it is not his normal voice. No, this voice is hard, harder then granite. And the eyes, there is something unnatural about the blood red eyes. It both repulsed Kalo and made him feel small and worthless. It is only with an act of will that he pushes down these feelings.

Feeling he has made his point, Hua clips his mask back on face. Instantly, the power vanishes, and when Hua apologizes, his voice has returned to normal. "Forgive me Kalo, but it hurts me so much to put on those lens. That is why I walk around with this mask. It is less painful."

Kalo nods, waving off the discomfort. "I understand. When that vampire bit into me… I never knew such levels of pain could exist."

Behind his mask, a small tear escapes from Hua's eye. 'Finally, someone who understands…'

"In any event, with these eyes, I can gaze far into the past, and into the possible futures. It is how I know what happened to the Avatar. I saw him flee, and I traced his route to the spot where we were betrayed. After that, the rest is history."

Something Hua says catches Kalo's attention, causing him to securitize Hua. "Wait, you said betrayed? How can you think that Aang betrayed us?"

Hua smirks, then shakes his head. "I did not say that Aang betrayed us by freezing himself. But I will explain later. For now, what would you say if I told you that I could make my plan work?"

Kalo crosses his arms over his chest, and snorts. "I would ask what it is exactly you plan to do."

"Simple, I plan on cleaning house. The Palace in Ba Sing Se has grown to crowded. I think it would be nice if Kuei took a little vaction, while the city is put back together."

Kalo easily reads between the lines. "Hmm, and how long would this vacation be?"

"Permanent." It is chilling to hear the malice in Hua's tone.

"You realize you just told me that you are going to kill the Earth King, and stage a coup." Kalo ask Hua. When Hua nods, Kalo smirks. "I was wrong before. You don't just how strength, you have a set of steel balls! How the hell are you expecting of pulling this off?"

Hua holds up three fingers. "One: If I am King, the issue of Mai vanishes. That being the case, you aren't going to be so willing to try and stop me. Two: I have the backing of Aarus, and most of the Dai Li have sworn their oath to me. And Three: Kuei is nothing but a child in a man's body. He has no support among the common people, and I am regarded as a hero. Hell, the people will probably fall down and kiss my feet for killing Kuei."

Kalo knows he should feel revulsion at this plan, but strangely, he does not. In fact, he finds himself hoping Hua would succeed.

"And why would you want to kill Kuei?" Kalo ask, pushing down the unease he feels at not feeling disgust for Hua's plan.

At this question, Hua's voice fills with malice. "Because he should never have been king. Because he treats that damn bear as if it is his heir. Because he forced me to pay homage to an animal, an ANIMAL!! Because he killed the Mechanist, when we could have used him for years to come!! Because I cannot stand for his line to continue any longer than it already has. Because I want the true Earth Queen to reign. And because I hate him and all of his countrymen!!"

The last one catches Kalo by surprise. "You hate the Earth Kingdom?"

"YES!! Those damn bastards are weak! They have no concept of a unity government and constantly tear the land apart in their struggles to be in command. How many lives have been lost because the Earth Kings were so WEAK!! But most important of all, I am the bastard child of a firebender who was raped by an Earth Kingdom soldier!!" The ground quakes at Hua's fury, and Kalo acts without thinking. He steps forward and graps Hua, pinning him against the wall.

"HUA! Stop this!" Kalo commands. Strangely Hua listens to him, and the shaking stops. It is then replaced by sobbing.

"You, you have no idea what it feels like." Hua's voice is almost broken. "To look in the mirror everyday, and to see traces of him. To be an earthbender, to be of the same element as that scum! To not be able to join my mother's people. To have to work with the likes of Kuei, and Long Feng. You want to know why I want to kill Kuei? I want him to understand my pain. I want him to suffer, as I have suffered. I want him to be alone, as I have been alone. I want him to understand, before he dies, just how terrible my hate is, and how much it kills me to hold onto it each and every single day. I want to pour out all of my hate onto him, so, that when my daughter is born, she will not be tainted, like I am." Hua's voice breaks then, and the mask falls away from his face. Blood red eye stream with tears, and Hua breaks down, not caring who might see him.

When Kalo sees this, he does the only thing he can. He bends down, and takes Hua into his arms, and holds him. Kalo says nothing, for there is nothing to be said. All that matters, is that he is there, giving comfort to a stranger who wishes to kill Kalo's ally, and strip and degrade his student.

* * *

**Note: Hua Ley is myself, I got the idea from reading Clive Cussler, but the part about my mother being raped is pure fiction. Though I do have many issues with my father..****.**

**Well, here it is. It did not turn out like I had thought it would, but I am still fitting under the parameters doctor anthony gave me so it is all good. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**thunder: Thank you.**

**flameo hotman 226: I am not sure what part Azula will play. Junlo stands for the pairing JunxKalo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


End file.
